


The Dance (And What Follows)

by Loverboy_Lance



Series: FE3H Gets Quarantined [4]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: A few uses of the word fuck because Felix talks twice, Awkward Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd, Awkward Flirting, But it's really indirect talking on his part, But no actual sex okay, Dancing, Dimitri and claude are adorable okay don't @ me, First Kiss, Hence the "mentioned", I had to address Dimitri being sad, M/M, Soft Claude von Riegan, There are Tears but for like 1 line okay, and they were roommates..., oh my goddess they were roommates, references of sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:48:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26880958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loverboy_Lance/pseuds/Loverboy_Lance
Summary: Dimitri has been told to confess. Claude is horribly and irreversibly in love. Neither of them knowhowto confess, they just need it to happen. Oh and Ingrid, Sylvain, and Felix cameo.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd & Claude von Riegan, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd & Felix Hugo Fraldarius & Sylvain Jose Gautier, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd & Ingrid Brandl Galatea, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd & Sylvain Jose Gautier, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Claude von Riegan, Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier, Sylvain Jose Gautier & Claude von Riegan
Series: FE3H Gets Quarantined [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1723495
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	The Dance (And What Follows)

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, two fics posted super closely together! Don't expect this to happen again! I wish I were kidding, but this probably won't happen again. I just knew that I'd need to get Dimitri and/or Claude to confess and soon because I mentioned it in Ingrid's fic, so here we are! Anyways, I hope you enjoy!

I was absolutely not falling for Dimitri. There was no way, not in any name of any god or goddess, that I was. I wasn’t falling for his perfectly toned abs, his adorable shaggy hair, his soul-searching eyes, or his gravelly voice. None of it!

Well, maybe I _was_ falling for him, but not because of those reasons. Maybe it was because of how he never wanted me to leave the house and instead he wanted to have me home so he could protect me. Maybe it was the way he looked at the stars on a clear night like he had fallen in love with one of them. Maybe it was the way he couldn’t keep his head out of his cereal sometimes when he was tired. Maybe it was just the simple way he clung onto me while we sat on the couch and talked, all because I had offhandedly mentioned that I wanted him to touch me more often.

Or maybe it was just a combination of those things with all of his perfect physical attributes.

Oh well, let’s face it: I was entirely head-over-heels in love with Dimitri and I had no way of knowing if he liked me back.

One thing was for sure, though. I _was_ going to do something about it, I just didn’t quite know _what_ yet.

\-----

I had just gotten back from another rushed trip to the grocery store when Dimitri immediately tackled me with a hug the moment I walked through the door.

“What’s got you so affectionate?” I teased, ruffling his hair as he pulled away.

“You were gone again,” Dimitri said as if it were the most obvious answer in the world.

“Well one of us has to go sometimes, and I don’t want you to have a panic attack or anything while out there without me.”

Dimitri nodded, understanding, and grabbed my hand. “One of your favorite songs just came on the radio, come on!”

I smiled with a shake of my head. Dimitri was the only person I knew under the age of 30 who still used radios. It was endearing that he knew my favorite song, though.

He led me into the main room, where _Happier_ by Marshmello and Bastille was playing on the radio. He then turned around to face me, but he wouldn’t look me in the eyes.

“Claude, will you dance with me?”

“Of course! Okay, now how do you want to do this?” I asked.

“I only had the idea, I don’t know,” Dimitri whined.

I hummed, grabbing both of Dimitri’s hands in mine. “I guess you’ll just have to follow my lead, then.”

Dimitri nodded and I spun us in a tight circle as soon as he did. He laughed and it blended in with the music. Hell, his laugh _was_ music, at least to me.

I knew that the only way Dimitri knew how to dance was that stuffy old ballroom style that his dad taught him, so I wanted to loosen him up a bit. I let go of one of his hands and leaned back with a smile and his eyes went wide as if he was about to drop me. I just laughed and spun into his arms, well practiced in doing that move.

“You won’t drop me,” I whispered. “I know you wouldn’t ever do that. I trust you, and I also trust in my own strength. Just trust in me enough to let loose a bit, okay?”

He nodded again and kept his eyes on me as I let go of him entirely and spun back out of his arms. I threw my hands in the air with a laugh and grabbed for Dimitri’s hands once I put them back down, forcing his up with mine the next time.

He was finally smiling and I pulled us back a few steps before dipping myself in Dimitri’s arms and spinning out of that. His face was flushed though I couldn’t tell if it was from embarrassment, exertion, or a combination of the two.

As the song faded out and into the next one Dimitri’s flush deepened. This song, _Insomniac_ by Timeflies, was also a favorite of mine but had an entirely different tone than Happier. This one, well… it was about sex.

Dimitri dashed over to the radio and reached it just as the first lyrics started to play and he slammed down on what I knew to be the skip button, which meant that this wasn’t the radio he was playing at all.

The next song confirmed that this wasn’t the radio since it was just a singular song I’d stumbled across on Spotify that I hadn’t ever heard anywhere except in my headphones. My eyes bugged as I remembered that this song, _Kiss Me_ by Rob Vischer, was literally called “kiss me” and that was a Dimitri-style attempt at confessing if I’d ever heard one.

“Dimitri, this isn’t the radio, is it?” I asked.

“No,” Dimitri admitted. “It’s a CD I made with a lot of songs you like, but I obviously didn’t think it would do _that_.”

Kiss Me was still playing in the background as I walked over to Dimitri, who was still standing by the radio.

“So you’ve had this on repeat, waiting for me to come home?” Dimitri nodded slowly. “Aw Mitya, if you wanted me to stay for a grand gesture like this you could’ve just asked! I’d never turn you down.”

Dimitri stayed still, silently looking at the ground.

“Mitya, you do know that I don’t mind you doing stuff like this, right? I’d dance with you any day you’d like.”

Dimitri finally looked me in the eyes and his face was redder than Sylvain’s hair.

“I didn’t know what you’d think,” Dimitri said. “Other people would never just dance with me, but you’re different. You’ve always been a good different, Claude.”

That caused me to flush now too. “Mitya, you’re a good different too. I think there’s a bit of something I’ve been meaning to tell you that has to do with that, actually.”

“Me too! But you can go first.” Dimitri smiled softly. “I really don’t want to go first. Ingrid will kill me if I don’t tell you, though.”

“I really wouldn’t want that to happen. Especially because, well…” I hesitated, still unsure if I was reading the room correctly. _Fuck it,_ I decided. _I’m gonna tell him anyway!_

“I’m in love with you, Mitya. Have been for a little while now.”

Dimitri’s eyes widened and I suddenly had the horrible thought that he was going to hate me, but to my surprise he grabbed my hands and smiled brighter than the damned sun.

“That’s what I was going to tell you! Ingrid threatened to tell you herself if I didn’t do it soon, so I couldn’t wait any longer.”

We stood there smiling until suddenly the CD hit the chorus of _Kiss Me_ again.

“Kiss me, like you mean it and you might,” I sang along.

“Wish we were falling through the night like we used to,” Dimitri finished and I smiled.

“You’ve been listening to this a lot, haven’t you?”

“What can I say, I needed some inspiration.”

“Well, I wouldn’t mind following those instructions that the song was giving us,” I suggested, quirking an eyebrow.

“I’d daresay I would love to follow those instructions.”

I smiled and pointed to my lips. “Well then, Mitya? What do you say?”

“Please,” he whispered, even though my question was entirely rhetorical.

“Any time you want, these lips are all yours.”

The moment words were done falling from my mouth Dimitri slammed his lips to mine. I reached up and held onto his face like a lifeline and he ran his hands into my hair.

When we finally pulled apart because of oxygen Dimitri’s phone started to ring.

“I’ll decline the call,” Dimitri said eagerly.

“At least check who it is.”

Dimitri paused, looking at me and mouthing _Ingrid_.

“Pick up the call,” I said.

He grinned and held the phone to his ear. “Yes, Ingrid? What did Annette do now? Nothing, you say? Well, I’ll have to take your word for it. Why are you calling exactly?”

There was a pause and I leaned in, trying to listen and hear what Ingrid was saying, but Dimitri stuck his tongue out at me and leaned away.

“Yes, Ingrid. I’ve done it. Well, technically he did it first. Okay yes, stop it! Yes we kissed, yes you are 100% interrupting, _yes we want to get back to kissing please go back to whatever you were doing_! _Goodbye_ , Ingrid. Please, call another time to whine about your roomates and discuss my lovelife.”

Dimitri quickly hung up the phone before Ingrid could say anything else and he looked back at me with a dopey grin on his face. Just as I was about to talk, however, his phone rang again.

“I’m really gonna hang up this time,” he promised. “Shit, wait, it’s Sylvain.”

I rolled my eyes as Dimitri answered. Sylvain was, fortunately, so loud that I could hear his side of the call too.

“Dimitri! Guess what happened!”

Dimitri groaned, putting the phone on speaker so I didn’t have to keep leaning in to listen.

“What happened, Sylvie?” I asked and I heard Dimitri sigh.

“Oh spectacular, Claude’s there too! Heya Claude, my main man!” I grinned, and before I could reply to that Sylvain was talking again. “Anyways, you’ll _never guess_ what happened yesterday! Never!”

“Did Felix smile again?” Dimitri said, voice sounding like he’d rather be talking to anyone else. “You call me every time he does that.”

“Well I mean yeah, he did smile. A lot in fact, but that’s not why I called.” I saw Dimitri roll his eyes and I had to stifle a laugh. “I called because Felix did even more than smile yesterday! He kissed me! AND THEN I KISSED HIM! And then we had _SEX_!”

Dimitri groaned and I took the phone out of his hand. “Wait, really? Haven’t you wanted that for, like, a long time?”

“Yeah! I have!” Sylvain said. “In fact, we haven’t gotten out of bed really! We’re still there!”

“Wait, can I say hi to Felix?” I asked.

All I got in response was a muffled, “Fuck off.”

“Yep, that’s Felix,” Dimitri said, and I laughed.

“Well, anything new with the two of you?” Sylvain asked. “Thought I’d ask before I went back to the _amazing_ sex we had.”

I heard Felix grumble, “Sylvain, please shut up,” from Sylvain’s side of the call.

“Actually yes, something very new and exciting happened here too!” I said with all the enthusiasm Sylvain had earlier. “Dimitri kissed me! We were actually just doing that before you called, so can we go back to that too?”

“Goddess, we’ve been getting our life goals fulfilled, haven’t we?” Sylvain said. “I know you’ve wanted him for ages, Claude, don’t even try and deny it. Same for you Dima, you’re not a good liar so _please_ don’t try.”

Dimitri’s face went bright red again as he grabbed his phone back from me. “Alright Sylvain, that’s enough. Go enjoy your sex and I’ll enjoy mine.”

I felt my eyes widen and Sylvain yelled, “ _Yeah! Get some, Dima_!” before Dimitri hung up the phone.

“Wait, Mitya, did you mean what you said?”

Dimitri looked away from me. “If you wanted me to mean it?”

I grabbed his face in my hands. “Only if you wanted to mean it. I care about you, and while I’d certainly love to have sex _you_ are my priority here. Understand?”

“I’m… I’m your priority?” Dimitri whispered. “I’ve never been _anyone’s_ priority, except maybe my parents. And… and Glenn.”

“Mitya, you’ve been my priority for a long time now,” I whispered back, still holding his face in my hands but a lot gentler now. “I love you and you are absolutely my priority. Why do you think I’ve been doing all of this for you?”

A tear slipped out of Dimitri’s eye and I wiped it away. “You’re my priority too, Claude. I love you so much too.”

I smiled. “You know, there’s really something you need to know about me.”

Dimitri looked up at me with a curious look on his face and I sighed.

“My name isn’t Claude, it’s Khalid. I just went by Claude to fit in around here.”

“Well Claude, Khalid, whatever you want me to call you,” Dimitri said, “I love you still.”

“Good. Well, now that that’s off my chest how about we hold off on the sex for now? How do you feel about ramen?”

“ _Hell_ yes,” Dimitri whispered. “Please, you make the best ramen.”

I snorted and finally got up. “Mitya, I just heat it in the cup.”

“Still,” Dimitri said, leaning up to kiss me and then sitting back down.

“I’ll let you know when it’s ready.”

Dimitri smiled softly, looking at me with a slight dust of blush over his cheeks. “Thank you, Khalid.”

“Anything for you, Mitya,” I said.


End file.
